Saving Karakura Town
by SakuraChan73
Summary: The Hollows have been acting strange lately. Then out of No where Ulquirro attacks the school claiming to be looking for something. What can it be? And will Ichigo and his friends be able to stop him?
1. Help Is Here

Ichigo Kurosaki was just one of your average fifteen year old high school student. With average friends, average grades, and nothing out of the ordinary. Well, at least that's what he wants you to think. When actually Ichigo is a substitute soul reaper and has great amount of spiritual pressure. He works along with Rukia Kuchiki who is also a soul reaper. Ichigo's life has changed tremendously ever since he met Rukia. But it was for the better because Ichigo loves to help his hometown as much as he can.

"AGH!!!" howled the hollow.

"Damn it! Another one? What's up with these guys?" Ichigo said as he swung his Zanpakuto at the hollow. The hollow was destroyed and then five more appeared. "There's just no end of these guys!" Ichigo started to think that this situation was looking pretty hopeless. 'At this rate this fight will never end,' he thought to himself.

"Ichigo behind you!" Rukia shouted at him.

Ichigo turned around to see that a huge hollow was rushing right at him. "Gah! Damn it!" Ichigo swung his Zanpakuto and shouted "Getsuga Tenshou!" and the hollow was defeated. Then more hollows appeared.

"Howl Zabimaru!" a voice shouted. A familiar sword-like whip appeared and struck at the hollows.

Ichigo looked behind him to find Renji Abarai standing behind him. "Gee, Ichigo you're slacking if you can't even beat low level hollows like these." Renji commented with a smirk.

"Shut your face Renji! I can handle these guys on my own," Ichigo snapped whipping his Zanpakuto in front of him getting ready to attack.

"And what? Let you have all the fun? Not a chance!" Renji shot back. He swung his Zanpakuto out towards the hollows.

Soon over a hundred of hollows appeared. "There's just too many of them!" Rukia claimed. Renji, Ichigo, and Rukia were all surrounded by hollows.

"We should call for backup!" Renji shouted towards Rukia.

"There isn't much time we must defeat them now!" Ichigo told them. "Getsuga Tenshou!" the attack only took down two hollows. "Damn!" Ichigo gasped.

"Reign over the frosted heavens….Hyorinmaru!" A frosted dragon swooped down taking out a dozen hollows. Captain Hitsugaya and Matsumoto appeared in front of Ichigo.

"Toshiro? Matsumoto? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked them.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya! And the soul society ordered us to come because there has been a dangerous amount of hollows appearing frequently and our job is to figure out why." Hitsugaya explained to him. "Let's go Rangiku!"

"Yes captain!" she replied and they took off towards the hollows and began to fight.

"Ichigo look out!" Renji shouted.

Ichigo looked up to see a hollow coming straight at him. A flash of light that looked like the shape of an arrow flew and hit the hollow in the head and was destroyed. "You really are hopeless Ichigo." Uryu pointed out.

"Shut up Uryu I have things under control."

"Well from the looks of it you really don't, and you call yourself a soul reaper." Uryu adjusted his glasses and pulled back his bow and joined in the fight.

Things looked pretty good on their side. Then hollows numbers were decreasing tremendously.

"What's going on?" Toshiro asked. The hollows were screaming in agony and started to explode one by one.

"What the--" Ichigo started.

"What just happened?" Renji asked.

"I'm going to report this to the soul society," Toshiro claimed. He flipped open his phone. "Captain Hitsugaya reporting in."

As Toshiro gave his report to the soul society Ichigo sheathed his Zanpakuto. 'I wonder if this has anything to do with those two hollow looking guys,' Ichigo thought.

He remember that day where he first meet Ulqiorra and the other esparda. That's where he found out they were connected to Aizen. Ever since that day, more strange things started to happen. 'and if it does why did those hollows explode? It just doesn't make any sense.'

"I understand sir," Toshiro closed his phone and put it away.

"What are we going to do now captain?" Matsumoto asked.

"We are ordered to stay here in the land of the living to gather more clues into the strange behavior of the hollows we just encountered." Captain Hitsugaya told her.

"Well in that case….. I'll stay at Orhime's place for the time being! Catch you later!" And Matsumoto took off down the street.

"Hey get back here I'm not finished talking!" Toshiro shouted but she was already to far away to hear him. "Damn it Rangiku! This is suppose to be a mission not a get together." His temper started to rise as he started to walk down the same direction Matsumoto did.

"Hey Toshiro!" Ichigo shouted.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya! Ichigo, how many times do I have to tell you?" Toshiro snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…So do you have any idea why the hollows exploded?" Ichigo asked him.

"Not a clue, now if you'll excuse me," and Toshiro ran off to find Matsumoto.

"Touchy, is he always that grumpy?" Ichigo asked.

"You were being rude, Ichigo." Renji pointed out.

"Was not! How was I being rude? All I did was call him Toshiro and he got all defensive!"

"Oh, and that makes it okay? He told you to call him captain Hitsugaya and you still called him Toshiro anyways!" Renji snapped back. "Besides in the soul society its rude to call the captain by their first name."

"I don't give a damn, I don't live in the soul society so I don't have to follow their rules." Ichigo snapped back.

"Like Hell!! You're a substitute soul reaper so therefore you're representing the soul society!"

"Enough already! Both of you!" Rukia snapped. "Let just stop the pointless bickering your getting nowhere with it. Lets just call it a night and think of what to do next starting tomorrow."

*************************************************

"Well, it looks like our plan worked, Ulqiorra." a strange voice said. "They were occupied and we got what we came for."

Ulquiorra stood still and didn't say a word. He was holding something mystical in his hand. With no expression on his face. "Lets bring this to Aizen before we are spotted." They both then vanished.


	2. The New Students

"Ichigo!" Keigo shouted as he raced down the hall to greet his friend.

Ichigo looked up to see his energetic friend racing down the hall screaming with his hands flinging in the air. 'Geez, It's to early for this,' he thought to himself. Keigo jumped in the air as if he was going to hug his friend Ichigo. Naturally Ichigo didn't want to be touched, especially getting a hug from a guy was not cool. Ichigo raised his foot and dropped kicked Keigo to the ground.

"Oww…." Keigo moaned underneath Ichigo's feet.

"Hey, Keigo what's going on?" Ichigo asked as he removed his foot from his friend's head.

"Oh the pain!" Keigo screamed as he rolled back and forth holding his nose.

"Hey, Ichigo," Mizuiro greeted him.

"Hey Mizuiro, 'sup?" Ichigo called back.

"Keigo what are you doing lying on the ground?' Mizuiro asked him innocently.

"Ichigo kicked me in the face that what happened!" Keigo screamed. "Why Ichigo!" Keigo crawled on the floor towards Ichigo and then grabbed his left leg. "I thought we were friends! Why Ichigo! Why?" Keigo began to cry uncontrollably. He hugged Ichigo's leg tighter.

"Dude get off me!" Ichigo shouted. He started to shake his leg trying to get Keigo off of him. Keigo just held on tighter still crying about his misfortunes.

"What's going on here?" said a familiar yet demanding voice.

Ichigo looked up, "Gah! What are you guys doing here?"

Up ahead of the three stooges was Captain Hitsugaya wearing the school uniform giving him a weird look with his arms crossed. Behind Hitsugaya was his assistant captain Matsumoto who was also wearing the school uniform but her shirt was buttoned down showing her usual cleavage in the chest area.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Matsumoto waved at him.

Ichigo was frozen in place with Keigo still glued to his leg. "Matsumoto? Toshiro? What are you guys doing at my school?"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya! Haven't we been through this already?" Toshiro snapped. He was still pissed off from last night. He didn't get a wink of sleep last night either due to the fact that Matsumoto took off without him and he had to go chase after her all across town before he found her at some late night shopping mall with Orhime. He had his fist clenched.

"Right, sure," Ichigo replied while scratching his head. He looked down at Keigo who was now sobbing. "Do you mind getting off me before I decide to stomp you off?" Ichigo asked him.

Keigo jumped up while still holding Ichigo's leg. Ichigo almost fell to the floor but manage to still keep his balance. "Your such a jerk Ichigo! I hate you!" Keigo let go of Ichigo's leg and ran down the hall crying.

"Catch you later," Mizuiro waved and walked away to catch up with Keigo.

"Man, what did you do to the poor guy?" Renji asked Ichigo as he and Rukia walked up to join the group that has gathered in the hallway.

"Forget about it he's always like that. He'll be talking to me by the time its lunch time." Ichigo told Renji. "Hey, wait a minute what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? I'm going to high school like a normal high school kid would." Renji replied with a smirk. Ichigo gave him the I'm gonna kick your ass smartass look. Renji laughed. "Not buying it huh? Well, the main reason is because someone doesn't know how to keep his spiritual pressure under control and so its leaking out everywhere attracting hollows."

"You see Ichigo, seeing how the hollows have been acting strange lately we need to be somewhere where it'll attract the hollows and it could happen to be this school," Captain Hitsugaya explained to the confused substitute soul reaper.

"Yeah I got that but shouldn't you be in elementary school or something?" Ichigo asked him.

"I'm not in elementary school!" Toshiro snapped.

"Oh don't mind him he's a little cranky today." Matsumoto told them.

"And whose fault is that?" Hitsugaya snapped. He was shaking violently holding his fist as if he was ready to punch something or someone.

"Oh come now! I told you I was going to Orhime's house didn't I?" Matsumoto claimed.

"But you failed to tell me where and besides you were shopping," Toshiro explained to his vice captain.

"Well of course I went shopping! Things here are so much cheaper than at the soul society." Matsumoto gave him a smile. "I suppose we should go to class that's what high schoolers do right?" she teased.

"Agh, I'm going to be late! See you guys later," He waved and ran to his homeroom.

************************************

"Alright class we have some new transfer students with us today." The teacher pointed to the entrance to the door and in walked none other than Renj, Toshiro, and Matsumoto.

"Dah! You're in my class too!" Ichigo shouted and pointed at them with his hand shaking.

"You don't have to make such a big scene," Toshiro observed.

Renji's style was pretty out of date. He was wearing a tie dyed head band with bright colors. His school uniform was very sloppy. His tie was all loosened up, his white collared shirt was buttoned down a little ways where you could see all of his tattoos.

Toshiro naturally had his uniform all straightened up, his arms were across his chest. He seemed to be holding something in his hand. But Ichigo couldn't make out what it was.

Matsumoto was a different story. Her blouse revealed to much of her chest area, her skirt seemed to be too short. All the other guys in the classroom seemed to be drooling over her. She just smiled and gave everyone a peace sign while sticking out her tongue.

"Right you can grabbed your seats and we can get started." the teacher told them. They all headed to the back of the classroom to sit in the empty seats.

As class started to begin Ichigo was still thinking of the situation at hand. 'Was it really necessary for them to come to my school?' he wondered. He started to go into deep thought.

There was a loud crash in the classroom. Something smashed through the ceiling. The students started to scream in a panic. Rukia began to escort everyone out of the area. Ichigo jumped from his seat. "What the hell is going on?" he wondered out loud. The heavy smoke from the impact slowly began to fade. Ichigo could make out an outline of a figure in the smoke.

Slowly the figure stepped forward. His eyes were green and underneath the eyes were horizontal black lines, the face was expressionless, And on his head was the shape of half a warrior's helmet with a horn on the side. His face was pallor. He was all dressed in white, In his chest area revealed a small, black hole. Some of his features seemed hollow like but he wasn't in the shape of one.

"Him again?" Ichigo commented. "Damn can't you guys just give it a rest?"

"We're looking for something," Ulquiorra told them with a toneless voice. "And its here at this school,"

"What the hell are you?" Toshiro demanded. Ichigo took a side glace at the captain. Toshiro was already out of his giga along with Matsumoto, Renji and Rukia.

"I'm one of the Esparda…You however are nothing but trash, So I'll just have them get rid of you," Ulquiorra pointed up.

The gang looked up to see over a thousand hollows coming down towards them. Ulquiorra walked away slowly out of the classroom without even looking back. "The only way to get rid of trash is to destroy it with trash," he commented and then disappeared from their sight.

"This is bad," Renji told them.

"Ichigo, go after him and try to stop him," Rukia told him. "We'll handle the hollows."

"Right," Ichigo pulled out his combat pass. He placed it on his chest and his soul reaper form jumped out of his body. He quickly ran out the door in search for Ulquiorra. "Damn it where could he be?" Ichigo wondered.

"Behind you," A voice said. Then Ichigo felt this sharp pain in his shoulder. Blood splatter from his shoulder sending him to his knees.

"Where did that come from? I didn't even see the attack." Ichigo became very alert and was waiting for the next attack.

"You should have died with the rest of the trash," Ulquiorra told him as he came into view in front of Ichigo. "No matter I'll finish you off quickly,"


	3. Ulquiorra Vs Ichigo

Uryu and Orhime ran into some hollows on the way to school. The hollows seem to be acting stranger than their usual selves. Uryu also noticed that Ichigo's spiritual pressure became stronger ever since him and Orhime started to fight the hollows they encountered.

'Could something be going on at the school?' He wondered. He placed his hand on the string of his Quincy bow and pulled back where it formed an arrow and he aimed it at the hollow that was in front of him and released it destroying the hollow.

Orhime's flower Tsubaki destroyed the last hollow. "Let head towards the school, I can sense Ichigo's spiritual pressure growing stronger, he must be entering battle." Uryu told her. She nodded and the both ran towards the hollow infested school.

******************************************************************

Ichigo Kurosaki's Spiritual pressure started to increase tremendously he knew that the guy right in front of him was no pushover. In order to win this fight he had to go all out. "BANKAI!" Ichigo shouted. His Zanpakuto started to change its shape and color. When the transformation was complete Zangetsu was nothing but a skinny, black blade.

"Prepare to die, Ulquiorra!" Ichigo shouted. He lifted his sword and shouted, " Tensa Zangetsu!" a single black and red particle of Ichigo's spiritual pressure was released and heading towards his target.

"Where are you aiming?" a voice from behind him asked softly.

"What the--?" Ichigo looked behind to see Ulquiorra right behind him. 'How the hell did he do that?'

"Trash will always be trash, now disappear," Ulquiorra pointed out his pointer finger and a strange light started to form at the tip of his finger. It started to grow bigger and bigger. It shot out at Ichigo like a beam.

Ichigo dodged it, it barely missed him. It shot a huge hole in the wall behind him. "Damn, that was close," Ichigo was breathing heavy, he was out of breath. This guy was incredible. Ichigo lifted himself to his feet only to find that Ulquiorra had disappeared.

********************************************************************

"Howl Zabimaru!" Renji, Rukia, Captain Hitsugaya, and Motsumoto were still fighting off the countless hollows in the classroom. No matter how many times they defeated the hollows they seemed to just increase in their numbers.

"Captain should we call for back up?" Motsumoto asked Toshiro.

"There's no time, by the time backup would arrive they may already be too late," Hitsugaya concluded.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Renji asked him.

"We have no choice we must continue to fend them off, hopefully Ichigo can stop that esparda member…….." Hitsugaya paused for a moment. His expression grew very grim. "This is obviously a diversion……….Someone has to back up Ichigo, He may be way over his head on this one." Hitsugaya looked over at Rukia and Renji. "You two go back up Ichigo,"

"Are you sure?" There is too many of them for just the two of you," Renji pointed out to the captain.

Toshiro smirked. "No need to worry, I have everything planned out. We will join you two later after we deal with these pawns,"


	4. departure

Ulqiuorra was down in the basement of the school. He knew that the talisman that Lord Aizen needed to unlock the power of the king seal. Once this talisman was released everyone in this town would die and it would help create the power source needed to unseal the power within the king's seal.

Lord Aizen told Ulqiuorra that It would be locked away somewhere in the basement of this school. Ulquiorra took out a knife and slit open his left forefinger and started to draw a pentagram on the floor. When he finished doing that. He closed his eyes and started to chant the sacred words to reveal the location of the talisman but in order to do that there are scarifies that need to be made.

************************************************************************

Team Hitsugaya were still fighting the hollows that were left in the classroom before pressing forward. He never thought that fighting countless hollows could be possible and found it extremely exhausting.

Once they were finished the hurried out of the classroom only to find that more hollows were evading the hallway. Rukia and Renji were fighting them off. 'It seems like they couldn't get far. I was afraid of that,' he thought. A giant spider looking hollow stopped Hitsugaya and Matsumoto in their tracks. "Damn it!" Hitsugaya knew that Ichigo needed backup soon. Hitsugaya readied his Zanpakuto.

The floor started to shake as if a earthquake was about to begin. The floor began to shake a started to crack from underneath them.

"Captain!" Matsumoto shouted. They both jumped up to higher ground.

The floor caved in and Ulquiorra soon appeared. He was floating in the sky above the school. There was a glowing pentagram surrounding him with weird symbols. The hollows suddenly froze. Ulquiorra looked down at the hollows with hatred in his eyes. "I see trash…." He pointed at the hollows. "Die…"

The pentagram began to glow a bright yellow and started to form a beam and it shot at all the hollows killing them instantly. The hollows screamed in agony as they were being killed.

"What's going on?" Captain Hitsugaya wondered out loud.

The pentagram soon started to turn into different colors and slowly began to spin faster around the esparda.

"Oh no you don't! Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo finally made an appearance to stop the Esparda that was trying to destroy his hometown. The pentagram shattered easily.

Ulquiorra shot an evil look of hatred towards the substitute soul reaper. "How dare you interrupt the awaking of the sacred talisman you filthy trash!" He pointed his finger out and a red beam started to glow again and was heading right towards Ichigo. Ichigo pulled out his Zanpakuto in the nick of time to block Ulquiorra's attack.

"Tck! You'll pay for this!" Ulquiorra snapped his fingers and the sky began to open up revealing a black hole. Ulquiorra stepped into it. He took one look at the soul reaper and glared. "When I report to Lord Aizen of my failure I will come back and make you pay with your life." The hole began to disappear returning the sky back to normal.

Ichigo rejoined his comrades from below. "Looks like he wont cause any trouble for awhile at least," Renji commented.

"Well now that this battle seems to be over we should head back to the soul society." Captain Hitsugaya told them. He led the way out of the school with Motsumoto, Renji, and Rukia following behind.

"What? Your leaving?" Ichigo asked.

Renji looked back at his comrade. "Don't worry we'll be back, after all we know this battle isn't over yet." With a grin he turned back around and gave Ichigo a wave and they soon disappeared out of view.

Ichigo smiled. "I'll be waiting…." he turned around and headed in the opposite direction. He knew things were going to be different now. That Aizen will not rest until he achieves his goal. Ichigo knew that when Aizen finally makes his appearance he will be ready to take him down.


End file.
